


quand ciels ont gris

by grapefruitghostie



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hotel Sex, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Mutual Pining, SHANE CENTRIC BC WHY IS HE NEVER THE ONE PINING AND ANGSTY, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Ryan, bottom shane, i wanna give him a hug, just give these boys lotsa snuggles, oblivious!ryan, only ryan wont admit it, protect Ryan, remember when they went to Mexico City, shane is in love, sorry i got a little heated, totally just bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitghostie/pseuds/grapefruitghostie
Summary: Ryan is his sunshine





	quand ciels ont gris

**Author's Note:**

> I'm crying a lil bit

Shane Madej knew what he was getting into as soon as he signed up to go to fucking Mexico City. He wouldn't deny it. He knew that Ryan would get scared and cling to him like he always does. And, okay, maybe they'd get a little drunk, and maybe he'd convince Ryan to sleep in his bed (like he always does).

It wasn't fair to Shane, not one bit. His best friend in the world was sleeping next to him on the plane with his headphones on and his head resting against that tiny window and it just wasn't fair how cute he was. Shane just wanted to kiss him all the time. But Ryan was very comfortable with his sexuality, he thought. That's how he came off to people - very, very straight, and, don't get him wrong, he had nothing against straight people. He did, however, have something against himself for being so foolishly in love with his very, very straight best friend. 

Ryan stirred in his sleep and scrunched his face the way he did when he was having a weird dream (Shane hated that he knew that expression so well) and the older man cracked a small smile and began reading something on his phone. When the plane landed, Ryan sat up and looked at Shane with the cutest, most groggy little expression that he hated loving so much. 

"Welcome back," he chuckled, standing up and reaching for his bag.

"Shut up, Shane," Ryan rolled his eyes and laughed halfheartedly, grabbing his bag as well and following Shane off of the airplane. The hotel was thankfully close to the airport and they didn't have to walk long before reaching it.

Ryan _hated_ the way that Shane walked because he always had to watch. It was enticing, which was so wrong in so many ways and the younger hated himself for watching the way his long legs moved and his hips rocked unforgivingly. Ryan knew he shouldn't be noticing his best friend's legs and hips because he was straight and straight guys didn't notice stuff like that about their friends. He yawned, dismissing the thought for the time being as he followed the other man into the hotel, checking them in with his broken Spanish. Shane laughed at him from behind and he pretended not to flush. 

"Oh, would _you_ like to try?" Ryan retorted and Shane threw his hands up in mock defense because he knew that he couldn't have done any better, "Okay, then, that's what I thought." Oh, Shane was whipped. He had been, and he knew it for a very long time. 

"So do you wanna go out tonight and get some drinks? I get if you're tired but I'm excited to explore since we won't really have time tomorrow." Shane asked when they were in the elevator because he was bad at small talk and even particularly so around cute boys. 

Ryan chuckled and rubbed his eyes, "yeah I wouldn't mind getting out. I napped on the plane so I know I won't be able to sleep tonight." 

 _Oh, wow, way to talk too much, Bergara, Jesus. He was only asking you out and you had to talk about your nap? This is why you can't have nice things,_  Ryan scolded himself as he followed behind the taller man to their room. Oh, wait. _What_? Was that Shane asking him out like "out on a date" out or like "two bros getting drinks" out? What? 

  
Ryan felt the pang of guilt that he always did when he thought about dating Shane. It was weird and gross and he totally wasn't into that. Only, he kind of was? More than anything he just wanted to lock his head and his heart in a room until they sorted all of this shit out.

He wanted to be able to say that nothing seemed out of the ordinary and that he and Shane were just having a night out as good friends. Only, he couldn’t say that. He had to face the truth – that he’d gotten way too drunk way too fast and that he may have said some things that he would have regretted if he were sober. He truly only had a vague recollection of grabbing Shane’s cheeks and pinching them and telling him how lovely his eyes were.

They didn’t talk about it that night. They slumped into different beds and Shane had to hold his heart and tell himself that Ryan was definitely _not_ going to kiss him in that bar. _Of course, he was going to kiss you, dumbass!_ He groaned at himself, rolling over to face Ryan’s bed where he was lightly snoring. _But he was drunk. So… it was probably nothing._ Shane’s mind did have a point, he decided a few minutes before deciding that he was crazy.

They didn’t talk about it the next morning, either. When he woke up, Ryan felt the familiar thrum in his head of a budding migraine. Grumbling to himself about something or another he clamored out of his bed a little too fast and got dizzy. Shane stifled a laugh and watched him with intense amusement.

“Shut up,” he rolled his eyes and padded to the coffee pot that was sat on the desk in their hotel room to turn it on groggily. He pinched the bridge of his nose before reaching into his bag and retrieving a bottle of NSAID and swallowing two dry, because the coffee hadn’t begun brewing yet.

“So,” he began, “we have to be at the docks by two and its eleven o’clock now.”

Shane nodded, dragging himself from the warmth of the comforter, “I’m gonna just take a quick shower, we’ll leave at noon?”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” the younger agreed and pulled his hair brush from his bag and tried to look somewhat presentable. Shane grumbled as he bent down to turn the shower on and his back popped. He thought of how Ryan always had some joke to crack about his old age and he smiled to himself thoughtfully as he undressed and stood under the water. He had no actual idea what they would get themselves into in the adventure of it all but, dear God, he loved every second of getting lost with Ryan no matter what that entailed. He loved Ryan more than he’d actually care to admit, even to himself. He treasured making him laugh and consoling him when he was scared and all the shenanigans they got themselves into in between.

The boat ride to the island was actually nice, Shane thought.  Though, nothing could ever compare getting lost in a new city with Ryan “love of his life” Bergara; not a hundred boat rides nor a thousand sunsets (nor a million starry skies). When they arrived on the island it began drizzling and their camera crew as well as the guide took shelter from the rain. Shane, however, loved the rain. He thrived in it, and it gave him the strongest feelings of life.

He looked at Ryan in his soaked tee shirt and wild eyes that met his without missing a beat and he couldn’t feasibly stop his feet from stepping closer, or his hands from grabbing Ryan’s wet cheeks, or even his lips from meeting his best friend’s in an unmistakably needy kiss. Ryan’s plump lips felt cold on his own from the rain and Shane didn’t dare open his eyes in fear of the ones looking back at him. Ryan was ambrosia and Shane felt undeserving and hollow as he pulled away.

“Fuck, man, i’m s- i’m _so sorry_. That was so stupid of me.” Shane muttered, looking at the ground. He turned on his heel and was beginning to walk when he felt cold fingers wrap around his wrist and Ryan was back on his lips so fast his head was spinning.

Ryan had no fucking clue as to what was happening. He was certain of two things: one, he was kissing his best friend very gayly. And two, he never wanted to stop - no matter how gross that made him. As if his body was acting on autopilot, he swiped his tongue over the seam of Shane’s lips, who opened his mouth invitingly and wrapped his arms around Ryan’s waist to pull him tighter. They were a mess of rain water and tongues and when they pulled apart it felt like eternity.

“Don’t apologise.” He muttered and Shane laughed softly.

Both of them were a bit on edge for the entire rest of the filming, unsure how to act around the other since they hadn’t really gotten the chance to talk about it yet. More than anything , Shane wanted more - more of himself being engulfed by Ryan’s touch and his lips and his scent and his breath. It was all too much for Shane’s senses, but somehow it also wasn’t enough. When they returned to their hotel room, Shane was the first to speak, always the bolder of the two.

“So about tonight... I’m sorry to spring that on you. I know you’re not into guys and I was being totally inappropriate. It’s just that I’ve had a thing for you since the beginning and...” he muttered. He wanted to keep going, to tell Ryan that tonight was different because he looked so fucking stunning but he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. Ryan lifted his eyes to meet Shane’s.

“...and what?”

Shane took a steady breath, “and tonight, with the rain and the excitement, I just couldn’t help myself. You’re heavenly, Ryan.”

Ryan was buzzing from adrenaline and nerves but hearing Shane say his name in that context truly threw him for a loop.

“Can I kiss you again?”

“Always.”

Ryan moved his body over to the other bed and straddled his best friend’s hips, looking into his eyes for anything to tell him to stop himself but he found nothing. So he didn’t stop. With hands cupping Shane’s neck and jaw he crashed their lips together. He felt Shane’s hands hesitantly rest on his hips and he groaned to tell him that it was okay.

Before long, the two were a messy mix of tongues and lips and hot breath and neither of them would have had it any other way. Shane wanted more, he wanted to rip Ryan’s shirt off and just adore his muscular body and, “you can.”

_Oh,fuck, did he say that out loud?!_

“I-what?”

“You can take my shirt off - and yours if you want to...”

“Oh. _Oh_ , yeah, okay.”

Ryan chuckled nervously when nimble fingers tickled his hips but he lifted his arms up and allowed the damp shirt to be shucked across the room. He shivered at the cold air but soon he was heated by another hungry kiss and he was rolled onto his back as Shane began working his own button-down shirt off.

They’d seen each other shirtless countless times, but never with the intent to touch and see and kiss like they had tonight. Shane decided, for the thousandth time, that Ryan was truly something etherial - that nothing human could ever grace the earth the way he did. Shane’s fingertips burned fire under the skin wherever he touched and even now (even as his hands lay still on Ryan’s waist and his lips seared a trail of open kisses from jaw, to neck, to to shoulder to suck a small bruise where it would be hidden from others but blatant to them) he felt the heat coil tighter until he was half-hard and grabbing at Shane’s hair.

“Is this okay?” Shane asked, lips wet and fingers hooked in his belt loops.

“Yes, _please_.”

Shane hummed and slipped the jeans down to Ryan’s ankles, letting him kick them off. He smiled softly at Ryan’s neediness and decided to tease a little, kissing his thighs and mouthing hotly at the tent in his boxers. He loved teasing Ryan, it was like his calling card; he teased Ryan with words when they were in places where he was scared and now he teased Ryan with his mouth in places where he was sacred.

“ _Please_ , Shane, _fuck_ ,” he grunted, trying not to buck his hips into the touch but failing.

Shane was weak, his composure faltered and he groaned at the feeling of his best friend bucking his cock onto his face. There was no more hesitation as Shane yanked the boxers down and admired Ryan in his stark nudity and heaving chest. He swooped down and licked a stripe up the underside of Ryan’s thick cock and slipped the head into his mouth. The younger man moaned loudly and honestly Shane never imagined anything sounding as beautiful as Ryan’s moans did. He decided that this is where he wanted to be forever - right between Ryan’s thighs, with his nose pressed to wiry hairs and strong fingers gripping his hair tightly.

“What the fu- _fuck_ , why are you so _good at this?!_ ” Ryan groaned, tugging on Shane’s thick hair and arching his back in a grave attempt at keeping his hips on the mattress.

Shane popped off and smirked up at him before licking a tentative stripe over his dripping slit.

“I’ve done this more than you’d think,” he admitted, “I’m glad you’re having as much fun as I am though..”

At that Shane dipped his head back down and sucked Ryan’s cock into his mouth hungrily, lifting his hips up to say that it was okay to fuck his mouth. Ryan was losing it even before he began thrusting, but after feeling Shane’s throat he knew nothing less would ever be good.

“Sha-Shane, _Shane_! Fuckfuckfuckfuck, Sha-ane! St-stop, please! I’m-“

Shane reacted in milliseconds, pulling off and looking at the other nervously, “is everything okay? Did I hurt you?”

Ryan smiled adoringly and tried to catch his breath, “no, no i- you were- fuck that was perfect. I didn’t want to come yet,” he muttered, “do you, uh, d-do you want to go any further? Like, I - can I fuck you or, uh, could - could you fuck me? Either is good... we dont have to though! That - that’s fine too!” He was stumbling over his words in a fucked-out haze and normally he would have been deathly embarrassed but he was so high on excitement that he didn’t even care.

“Yeah - yeah that’d be great. Uh, do you wanna fuck me? It’d be a little faster but if you’d rather not, i’m totally down to fuck you...” Shane muttered, also a bit loopy from finally getting to hold and taste Ryan.

Ryan chuckled and nodded, “yeah, I’d really love you fuck you. I don- I don’t have anything though.”

“...I do.” Shane said sheepishly, licking his lips and reaching into his bag beside the bed and producing a small bottle of lube and a condom. Ryan decided not to ask, he would later though.

Shane tossed them on the bed and stood up, removing his jeans and then boxers quickly and the younger man felt like the air was punched out of his lungs as he caught sight of Shane’s fully stiff cock. He was a bit longer than Ryan, though roughly the same in thickness and Shane’s cock curved just a bit inward to his stomach and Ryan felt his mouth dry up at the gorgeous sight.

“I - um - I don’t know h-how to prep you..” Ryan admitted and Shane smiled at him.

“That’s okay, I can do it,” he muttered, climbing into Ryan’s lap and kissing him again greedily. Shane felt the other’s fingers trailing down his stomach and landing on his cock, stroking him cautiously and thumbing over a bead of precum on his slit. Shane hissed at the feeling of finally being touched and he moaned against Ryan’s lips.

Once they’d caught their breath, Shane slid off to the side and turned his back to Ryan to reach for the bottle of lube. He squirted a bit onto his fingers and warmed it a bit between them before reaching back and teasing his hole with one. Before long he had two fingers hooked inside of himself and he didn’t have to look back to know that he’d need three (his jaw still ached). He heard Ryan’s loud moans as he slipped his third finger in, and he turned to see Ryan lazily stroking his dick and watching him hungrily. Sliding his fingers out, Shane purposefully grazed his prostate for the first time that night and he shuttered visibly.

“Okay, I’m good,” he muttered and, upon hearing Ryan tear open the condom, fell forward onto his forearms with his forehead resting on them and stretched hole on full display for the other.

He groaned at the feeling of Ryan’s covered cock pressing against his hole and he stopped him to reach back and smear some more lube over him just in case. Shane felt a large hand on his hip and he moaned as the head pressed inside him.

“Are you alright, should I go more?” Ryan asked, giving him time to adjust. Shane simply responded by arching his back and pressing back against his hips. He didn’t stop until Ryan had bottomed out and his ass was flush against the other’s hip bones.

They both moaned at the feeling; Shane, because he hadn’t been fucked in ages, and Ryan, because he’d never been able to fully bottom out and this heat was something like he’d never let go of. Ryan’s breath caught in his lungs and his unoccupied hand grabbed at the other’s shoulder as he began thrusting his hips. He was slow at first, giving Shane time to love it before he picked up and began fucking him mercilessly.

“Ry-Ryan, _fuck_ , yes - _there_!” Was the only thing Shane could manage as his friend dragged over his prostate with every rough thrust. He spread his legs further, draping his ankles over Ryan’s in an attempt to hold him there forever. He pace became brutal and Shane’s entire body shook every time he would pull out completely just to bottom out in the same second.

Ryan was undoubtably the loudest of the two, even outside of the bedroom. Here, however, he was whining and grunting and moaning so deliciously loud that Shane thought he could come from just listening to him. He reached down to touch himself and noticed a string of precum falling toward the sheets and he moaned, wiping it up to slick his cock with as he jerked himself in time with Ryan’s quick thrusts.

“Can you lay on your back?” Ryan chirped pulling out. It took Shane a hot minute to process what he’d said but he finally rolled over and lifted his hips up, wrapping his long legs around Ryan’s waist. Ryan kissed him this time as he entered, slow and tentative and obviously juxtaposing his hips’ fast pace. This time it was his hand on Shane’s cock, and the older moaned hoarsely and threw his arms back to grab the comforter under his head. Ryan had tossed his head back in intense pleasure while he tugged on Shane’s cock absently as though he’d done it a million times. He was undoubtably close, but thinking it and getting the words out were two very different things.

“R-Ryan fuck. I’m clo- I’m close, Ryan, don’t stop! Mo- _more_ , Ryan, ple-ease!” He whined and squeezed his eyes shut as Ryan picked up his already unbelievable pace and began fucking hard. Shane moaned loudly and suddenly his vision clouded as he came in heavy stripes on his chest. Ryan felt himself close his own completion but seeing the _O_ of Shane’s lips as his brow furrowed tipped him over. His fucking became erratic and when he came he was just rutting against Shane’s prostate in search of any friction. He held Shane close as they both came down, thankful to have not taken too long and pushed the other into overstimulation.

When Ryan pulled out, Shane whined at the loss and felt his hole tighten but he untangled their limbs and let Ryan discard the condom.

“You can come lay here if you want, those sheets have to be gross now..” Ryan chuckled and helped Shane stand on his wobbly legs and move to the other bed.

“Is this okay?” He asked, snuggling close and pressing his head into Ryan’s chest.

“More than okay.”

Shane smiled adoringly and kissed his chest, “I meant what i said earlier... about how i’ve liked you since the beginning...”

“I have, too,” Ryan admitted, mostly to himself, “I’ve been trying to ignore it and tell myself that it wasn’t like that but it always has been like that.”

“So, where do we go from here?” Shane asked nervously, looking up at his friend’s soft eyes.

“I don’t know, I mean... are we boyfriends?” He asked and Shane smirked.

“Not until you ask me out.”

Ryan smiled at him and kissed his head, “do you wanna go out with me?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Shane hummed and kissed Ryan’s lips again, “we need showers.”

“Nice observation,” Ryan joked and closed his eyes, “sleep first, we’ll take one in the morning.”

“Okay,” Shane muttered, easily swayed as he rested his own eyes and reviled in the fact that he was sleeping in his boyfriends arms finally, after all that time.


End file.
